


Behave

by KrackalackinHolly



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrackalackinHolly/pseuds/KrackalackinHolly
Summary: Our world tour is finally over thank god. Don't get me wrong I loved going around the world performing for our blinks hearing them cheer for us, all of the memories we made across the world are all wonderful. But after all of the traveling, we've done I'm glad that we can finally be home to rest for a while again. Six months of back to back shows, sleepless nights in hotel rooms and barely any time to myself have added to my ever-growing sexual frustration.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back. As per usual these fics are also available on aff. And I will hopefully be updating Rain or shine very soon. Thank you for ready and enjoy some sin. Also feel free to give me feedback this is my first ever smut.

Our world tour is finally over thank god. Don't get me wrong I loved going around the world performing for our blinks hearing them cheer for us, all of the memories we made across the world are all wonderful.

But after all of the traveling, we've done I'm glad that we can finally be home to rest for a while again. Six months of back to back shows, sleepless nights in hotel rooms and barely any time to myself have added to my ever-growing sexual frustration. 

Lisa's behavior didn't make it any easier. She noticed that after a month the tour really started to take a toll and me and used that to her advantage to act out. It felt like she's spent the last 6 months teasing me by grinding on Jennie during ‘Kiss and Make Up’ and kissing Jisoo every second she got. But the second I would try to scold her when we got back to the hotel shed feign that it was “just for fanservice” saying that the blinks loved it. 

And with back to back exhausting performances It became harder and harder for me to punish her for her bratty behavior. She had become more defiant, wanting to stay up late and watch movies instead of sleep or ignoring me entirely.

Now that we're back home ill finally have an opportunity to put her back in her place and right now I think it is the perfect opportunity. No more than 20 minutes after we got home Lisa is already running about the house chasing after Leo and Luca who are rightfully trying to avoid her kisses and hugs. 

Everyone else in the house, me included, are exhausted from the crappy flight we had. The turbulence kept the three of us awake while Lisa, being the heavy sleeper she is, was knocked out for the entire flight. So now she's just a bundle of energy running around the dorm.

I walk into the living room to see her on the floor holding a not very happy Leo while practically screaming about how cute he is. 

“Baby come on Jennie and Jisoo are trying to sleep, and you need to go to bed too.”

I stand next to her trying to usher her to get up by extending my hand for her to grab. Instead, she completely ignores me and shifts away from my hand.

“I'm not being loud you're just over exaggerating, and I slept on the plane it's not my fault you guys are light sleepers.”

This little brat. 

“Lisa let's go I'm not dealing with this right now, let's just go to bed ok.”

I'm giving her one more chance to redeem herself.

She lets go of Leo and motions to grab my arm but instead swats my hand away and gets up to move to the kitchen

“No, I don't have to listen to you anyway.”

I really tried to be sweet but her attitude has been left unchecked for a way to long. Before she can even make it to the kitchen I grab her hand and motion her towards my room.

“That's it. Bedroom. Now.”

She sucks her teeth and drags her feet as I pull her to my room where I make her go in first before I close and lock the door, I don't need a half-asleep Jennie interrupting us, again.

Without warning, I whip back around and begin scolding her.

“You have gotten away with far too much for far too long Lalisa. And you thought that after all this time out of the dorms you could come back and act like a selfish brat.”

She stays silent, she just crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts. 

"Ok, I see how its gonna be. Strip… Now.”

She whines but I can hear her bad girl persona falter slightly. I move to sit on the edge of my bed and I pat my thighs once I see that shes finished.

"Over my lap."

"But I-"

"Now Lalisa."

I can see any shred of defiance she had left drain from her eyes and I watch her clench her thighs together. I clear my throat and speak louder.

"Don't make me say it again."

She quickly scurries over and lays her stomach across my lap in seconds. I lightly run my hand up and down her back feeling her shiver underneath me in anticipation and fear. No matter what though whether it be for pleasure or punishment I always ask the same question.

“Behave baby girl, what color are?

“G-green.”

I continue to run my hands through her hair until I feel her calm down more before I speak again.

“Good, you know what to anticipate. I don't want to hear from you. I want you to keep your bratty mouth shut the entire time. No Whining, no begging, and no counting unless I say so. Is that understood?”

She nods her head.

“You've been very bad which is why I'm going to punish you babygirl.” 

And without warning, I land a resounding slap onto her plump ass. It's more noise than actual pain and does the job of startling her. She balls her fists into the bedsheets below her and she tries her hardest not to make a noise per my request.

“Oh, so you can listen to me, you've just been choosing not too?”

I continue to land smack after smack, alternating between light and harder ones. Overall she’s been taking the punishment very well, most likely trying to limit how long this lasts but I'm not going easy on her this time. I begin to start letting up, going slower and softer until I reel back and smack her one last time loud and hard to try and catch her off guard. 

"Mmm-ah Rosie"

And boy does it work. She tries to gain some if any friction from my thighs that she's lying on top of.

"I'm not Rosie anymore, do you want to disobey me, or do you just like being punished?"

"I’m sorry-Ahhh"

I reach down to her hair and pull it, hard enough to cause some pain but not enough to hurt her. I graze my lips against her ear feeling her squirm before I talk again.

"I didn't say you could speak. I don't want your feeble apology. Is that understood?"

She's quiet and all she does is nod and in return I praise her, rubbing her back a little and caressing her ass that's still red from being slapped. I squeeze it lightly causing her to jolt in my lap, but at least she stays quiet.

"Good girl."

Her praise though is short-lived, the sweetness that was once coating my voice is now gone. 

"Get up and kneel on the floor head down and wait for me."

I let go of her hair and she hurriedly gets off my lap and sinks to the hardwood floor, she glances at me nervously only to divert her eyes from mine.

I turn around smiling in anticipation as I move into my closet. The entire time we were on tour I couldn't stop thinking about it. Using it on her, seeing her in it. I bought it while we were in New York for Good Morning America but we've been so busy with promotions and tours that Its been collecting dust ever since. But now I'm excited to finally put it to good use.

I finally find it, the black sleek box I can feel the excitement run straight to my core. I spin on my heels and wipe the smug look I have on my face off in exchange for a more domineering one.

"Look at me."

Her head shoots up her eyes landing on the box before meeting my gaze.

"Do you know what's in this box baby girl?"

She gulps 

"You can speak."

"N-no I don't, d-daddy."

I smirk and bend down to meet her at eye level.

"This gift is for good girls only, are you a good girl Lisa?"

She motions to speak but quickly closes her mouth. Her eyes move to look at the floor again and her fists ball up in her lap.

"Don't lie to me baby girl you know I don't like liars."

"No, daddy."

"No what."

"I'm not a good girl."

I can hear her voice waver a bit as if she's going to cry.

"Thank you for telling the truth but do you know why you're not a good girl?"

She stays silent, visibly uncomfortable both from kneeling for a long time and because of the questions I'm asking.

I get up from my crouching position and place the box on the bed and I begin circling her, taking in her body like a predator sizing up its prey. She seizes a bit at my touch but relaxes once she realizes it's me.

"B-because I was flirting with other p-people and being mean to daddy during the tour"

"Very good."

I grasped her chin with my hand gently and lift it so she focuses on me.

"So I think that means I can't give this to you. Because you've been a very bad girl I don't think you deserve this."

I move to pick up the box feigning putting it back in the closet when in reality I'm going to pick up something else from our box of tricks.

“No, D-daddy please I can be good I swear.”

Not bothering to look back at her I answer her while still searching for one of our strap ons

“Oh, really and how do you think you'll do that? You've been very mean to daddy these past few months.”

I turn back around to see her eyes to the floor again so I take this opportunity to undress and drop the strap onto the bed. I only take off my sweatshirt and bra opting to leave my pants on for her to take off for me. I resume my previous position at the edge of the bed.

“Look at me and tell me what you'd do to make it up to daddy.”

Her head shoots up her and immediately lands on my chest where her eyes linger for a bit before her brown eyes meet mine. 

“Id do anything.”

She’s begging to touch me with that look in her eyes and who am I deny myself some pleasure.

“Then why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use for once.”

I slowly open my legs as if inviting her to come closer. 

“Come show me how much of a good girl you can be for daddy.”

She slowly gets up from her kneeling position on the floor and crawls towards me to settle between my legs. She stares up at me, her eyes boring into mine while her hands move to the button of my jeans fiddling with it for a second before finally getting it loose. She turns her focus to taking them off and I move a bit to help her get them off. She rushes to get them off my long legs and immediately moves back to take off my underwear but I stop her before she could get any farther. I move my hand to cup her face and she stops her ministrations

“Use your mouth baby girl, put your hands behind your back for me”

I lean back slightly and open my legs wider to give her more access. She obediently follows my orders clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward, grazing her teeth over the hem of my panties. She maintains eye contact with me the whole time, slowly dragging the soaked fabric away from my skin until it drops to the floor.

God, she looks so beautiful like this totally submissive between my legs ready to serve me. These months of sexual frustration really must be getting to me because just having her sitting between my legs with her ragged breath hitting my clit is almost enough to make me cum. She stares at me waiting for permission to begin her mouth ghosting over my core.

“Go ahead babygirl.”

She wastes no time diving in full force, she moans into at my taste which causes me to shudder. She presses long languid licks along my entrance, teasing my clit with her nose and staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes glazed over with desire. She teases me for several minutes, Her tongue only picking up its speed for short bursts before returning to its painfully slow pace.

She lifts her face away from my core for a second and I'm about to scold until I hear the words “Use me, daddy”, escape her lips.

“Use me, please make me yours.”

In seconds my hand is at the back of her head, thrusting into her tongue burying my nails into her scalp. I feel her reach far into my cavern, curling her tongue. My voice becomes ragged the faster she gets but that doesn't stop me from domineering over her.

“You like being used by d-daddy huh? You like it when I fuck your face- ugh right the-re baby girl. Just like that.”  
I can feel my release building, my core tightening around her tongue with every thrust. She must feel that I'm close because she moves her mouth over to my clit and swirls her masterful tongue around it causing me to go over the edge. A breathy moan escapes my mouth before I collapse onto the bed with my hand still tightly wound in her hair, her tongue still moving, helping me ride out my orgasm. 

After a minute I lift myself back up to pull her mouth away from my entrance, her lips glistening with my juices that drip down her chin. She looks like I've got her locked in a trance-like state like she’ll do whatever I tell her to do.

“Did I do good daddy?”

“You did better than good baby girl, I think its only right that you get your present after doing such a good job.”

Her eyes go wide.

“Go sit on the bed baby let daddy get you your gift.”

She shoots up to her feet in seconds despite her legs probably falling asleep from kneeling on the floor for so long. She sits up waiting for me, as I join her on the bed bringing the box that I had put on the dresser with me. Her eyes follow its movements and she shifts eagerly in anticipation. I can't tell who's more excited me or her.

“Do you want to open it?”

She nods her head, her delicate fingers lifting the lid of the long black box to reveal a leather collar. It's black with pink hearts, a silver ring in the middle and a small heart-shaped lock dangling from it. Her breath seems to get caught in her throat. Her eyes dart from me to the box in my hands every couple of seconds.

“This is for me daddy?”

I hum in approval before placing the box onto the bed and taking out the collar to hold it in my hands.

“This is just for you princess, do you like it?”

She nods her profusely extending her hand to touch the soft leather and the cold metal lock.

“Now I'm going to ask this again. This present is for good girls only, Will you be a good girl Lalisa? Will you be a good girl for daddy from now on?”

I see her eyes water and her lip turns into a pout. She tries to talk but her words come out jumbled. I put down the collar to pull her into my lap, resting her head on my chest and running my fingers through her hair until shes can properly form a sentence.

“I'm sorry daddy Ill never be bad again, I-I'm sorry for being a bad girl and hurting you, I was stressed o-out with the tour and everything else and I took it out on y-you and the others. I’ll never be this bad again I-I p-promise.”

God, I don't deserve someone so sweet. Yes, she could be a brat but she had never gotten this bad before. And Id never stopped to think about how much this tour has taken a toll out on her as much as the rest of us. That doesn't excuse her behavior but it makes me understand why she was doing it in the first place. She was just as frustrated as I was. I cup her face and kiss her to calm her down, it's slow and sensual and I feel myself just want to take her right now. I stop however to wipe away her tears with my thumb and press another loving kiss onto my lips before I speak.

“I know princess, I know you didn't mean to it's ok, not everyone is perfect. And you’ve been so good for daddy just now.”

I pause grabbing the collar and holding it up for her to see 

“I wouldn't want any other girl to be mine.”

I move her hair out of the way and she moves closer towards me as I tie it around her neck and buckle it into place careful to leave enough room for her to breath but tight enough so that she feels it.

“Which is why I think you deserve to have this baby.”

She smiles at me and surges forward to kiss me quickly before moving her hand over her throat to see how it feels against her skin.

“Thank you so much daddy, I love you.”

She seems to bee in a much better mood already but I'm not finished with her just yet. I move forward to kiss her, slowly making out until I feel her start to squirm in my lap. I lay her down onto the mattress and moving my kisses from her lips slowly until I reach her neck to suck on her pulse point just above her collar.

I hear her let a whine, her breathing getting more ragged by the second. She's so easy to get worked up it's adorable.

“You want to know why else I want you in that collar, cause I want everyone to know you're mine, not Jennies not Jisoo’s, all mine.”

I bite down on her neck again, she yelps and grinds against the thigh I shove in between hers as I soothe it with a lick.

“When was the last time daddy made you cum baby? Be honest with me.”

I rock into her with my thigh which makes her take a while to respond but eventually she does. 

“N-not since we were in Melbourne with the s-strap-on, and it g-got ruined by Jisoo barging in to see if we stole her bra.”

She lets out a little laugh and so do I. 

“I think it's unacceptable that I've let you go that long without your daddy inside you.”

She moans again as I take one of her nipples into my mouth swirling my tongue around it until it gets hard. I move back up to her ear, to whisper to her.

“How about we pick up where we left off?” 

I move off of her completely which makes her whine from the cold air hitting her soaked core instead of it riding my thigh. But I'm back in less than a minute to our previous position with me on top of her slowly making out with her while rubbing it against her folds.

I take the strap and line it up with her entrance before looking into her eyes for permission. But I get more than just pleading eyes.

“Please daddy, just take me already I need you inside me make me yours.”

And that's all I needed before I start easing into her, slowly inching in and out.

“God, baby you're so tight, and you take daddy's cock so well.”

I let her adjust before going any deeper until she's taken it to the hilt. She's a mess underneath me, her hair splayed out across the sheets, her bangs clinging to her forehead and her chest moving up and down. She's so god damn beautiful. I can feel her impatiently try and create friction and any other day I would have punished her for this but I know how needy she is now. 

I start thrusting, slowly at first almost pulling out all the way before easing myself back in. Watching her face until I see her move on from the pain until all I see on her face is pleasure.  
Then I start picking up the pace, gradually speeding up and gradually hearing her moans become more high pitched with each new thrust.

“Are you close baby girl?”

“Y-yes daddy.”

“Who do you belong to princess, hmm answer me.”

My thrusts are getting faster and faster, and I've moved my one hand from her waist to her clit to rub lazy circles that make her jolt forward

“I-'m yours, o-only ugh yours daddy.”

“That's right youre mine, now cum for me baby, don't hold back anymore.”

And with one last hard thrust shes sent over the edge. She lets out a long string of moans as her body convulses and tries to ride out the high that I'm giving her. I slowly pull out and watch her cum leaking out of her and quickly move as to not miss a single drop. I keep going until I feel her nails dig into my scalp signalling that she is far too sensitive for round two. 

So instead I opt to kiss her, let her taste herself on my lips but it's not long before she gets too tired. 

“How does a nice bath sound, hmmm?”

Already too tired to really respond she just nods her head in response.

I get up off her to grab her favorite blanket before wrapping her up in it, I was going to ask her if she wanted to walk but instead, she makes grabby hands at me to pick her up. And how could I refuse with her cute lips and half-lidded eyes? 

I carry her to the bathroom and we bathe in silence, aside from me occasionally praising her and asking her what kind of bath bomb she wanted. We dry off and I change her into her comfiest pajamas before joining her in bed to cuddle, wrapping my arms around my little spoon. I go to kiss her neck when I feel warm leather, that's when I remember that she still has the collar on.

“Lisa baby I need to take the collar off you, I don't want you to wake up with marks on your neck.”

She turns around in my arms to face me and gives me a pout but nods her head anyway.

I quickly unbuckle it and I swear I hear her whine at the loss of the leather band around her neck.

“Can I wear it again tomorrow?”

I smile before kissing her one last time as I see her drift off

“Of course you can, as long as you're my good girl.”


End file.
